PIZZA
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: — Rei tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu makan Nagisa yang over dosis. Apa perut Nagisa terbuat dari karet? Oneshot [ ReiGisa/ReiNagi]


**PIZZA**

 **.**

 **FREE! © Ooji Kouji & Kyoto Animation**

 **.**

 **Warning : Shounen ai, typo, miss typo, OOC, and many more.**

 **Rei x Nagisa**

 **.**

 **"_"_"**

Nagisa membuka _box_ pembungkus _pizza_ , lalu memotong isinya menjadi delapan bagian yang sama besar. Tangan kecilnya dengan gesit menumpuk tiga potong _pizza_ menjadi satu, seolah _pizza_ itu sebuah _hamburger_. Mengangkatnya ke depan wajah, lalu dengan antusias mulai membuka mulut lebar-lebar untuk melahapnya.

Potongan besar _pizza_ dengan topping daging sapi cincang, bawang bombay, paprika, _champignon_ , tomat segar, dan lelehan keju mozarella itu masuk ke dalam mulut Nagisa.

Rei mengernyit, bagaimana bisa mulut Nagisa yang mungil muat melahap _pizza_ sebesar itu? Ditumpuk-tumpuk pula. Apa mulutnya tidak kram?

Hari itu Nagisa datang ke apartemen Rei untuk belajar. Tapi di tengah aktivitas belajar mereka, tiba-tiba Nagisa mengeluh lapar.

Rei menyajikan sepiring _sandwich_ buatan sendiri, dan Nagisa memakan hampir semuanya—minus dua potong yang dimakan Rei. Meski begitu, Nagisa masih saja merengek lapar.

Karena persediaan cemilan di kulkas Rei habis, Rei berinisiatif memesan _pizza delivery._ 20 menit kemudian pesanannya tiba di apartemen dan langsung diserbu oleh Nagisa.

Rei meraih sepotong _pizza_ dan memakannya dengan kalem. Iris violetnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya. Melihat kedua pipi Nagisa yang menggembung saat mengunyah, menandakan mulut pemuda mungil itu sangat penuh.

Saat Nagisa menelan potongan _pizza_ ke dalam kerongkongan kecilnya, Rei menahan nafas _._ Bagaimana jika makanan itu tersangkut di tenggorokan Nagisa dan membuatnya tersedak? Tapi apa yang dibayangkan Rei tidak terjadi dan Nagisa baik-baik saja.

"Pelan-pelan makannya." Rei mencoba memperingatkan, yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman 'nyam-nyam' oleh Nagisa.

Rei mendesah, dalam hatinya selalu merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa tubuh Nagisa tetap kecil dan kurus meski memiliki nafsu makan sebesar itu? Kemana perginya semua makanan yang dikonsumsi Nagisa jika tubuhnya masih saja sekurus itu? Apa Nagisa cacingan?

Kenapa juga Nagisa begitu rakus? Padahal Nagisa baru saja memakan sepiring _sandwich_ dan roti iwatobi-chan ukuran jumbo, tapi masih saja merasa lapar. Apa perut Nagisa terbuat dari karet?

Nagisa telah selesai dengan tiga potong ' _pizza_ tumpuknya' kembali siap menumpuk _pizza_ yang tersisa. Rei buru-buru mengambil sopotong sebelum semua dihabiskan oleh Nagisa.

"Anoo.. Nagisa-kun, kenapa makanmu banyak sekali?" Tanpa ragu Rei menanyakan apa yang tersimpan dalam pikirannya.

Nagisa menatap Rei sejenak lalu tertawa. "Rei-chan ini, aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi wajar jika makanku banyak." Nagisa kembali melahap _pizza_ tumpuknya dengan hikmat.

Rei mendengus geli.

Apanya yang dalam masa pertumbuhan? Jika dibandingkan dengan dia, Haruka-senpai, atau Makoto-senpai yang sama-sama dalam masa pertumbuhan, porsi makan mereka jelas tidak sebanyak Nagisa. Jadi alasan dalam masa pertumbuhan itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuat-buat Nagisa saja.

Memang dasar Nagisa saja yang perut karet.

 _Box pizza_ telah kosong, isinya yang dipotong menjadi delapan bagian itu enam bagiannya telah masuk ke perut Nagisa sendiri, sementara Rei hanya kebagian dua potong. Rei tidak protes karena tahu, dia tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan semua sendiri. Rei berfikir, Nagisa pasti sudah kenyang dan mereka bisa melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka lagi.

Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Rei-chan, aku mau _ice cream_."

"Apa?" Kedua alis biru Rei menukik, menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Memangnya kau masih lapar?"

"Hehe... sudah lumayan kenyang sih, tapi masih _pengen_ makan _ice cream_." Nagisa nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Astaga, Nagisa-kun. Masih belum cukup kamu makan sebanyak itu?" Rei geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan nafsu makan Nagisa yang _over dosis._

"Tapi aku _pengen_ makan _ice cream._ " Nagisa mulai merajuk.

"Tidak boleh! Kau sudah terlalu banyak makan. Apa kamu tidak tahu? Kebanyakan makan bisa memicu kegemukan dan penyakit _diabetes,_ " jawab Rei ketus.

Sungguh, Rei bukan tidak mampu membeli _ice cream_ atau Rei pelit. Tapi Rei hanya khawatir dengan masa depan kekasihnya nanti. Terlalu _over_ dalam hal makan memang bisa menyebabkan banyak penyakit di kemudian hari.

"Pokoknya aku masih mau makan." Nagisa masih bersikeras. Iris _magenta-_ nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Rei membuang nafas. Lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Nagisa. Iris violetnya kembali menatap Nagisa. Pandangannya jatuh pada perut kekasihnya yang masih saja datar meski telah terisi banyak makanan.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide gila di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika dia mengisi perut karet itu dari 'jalan lain' dan 'cara yang lain'? Mungkin dengan cara itu Nagisa akan berhenti makan terlalu banyak.

Dengan seringai kecil Rei menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya.

"Kau mau _ice cream,_ Nagisa-kun?"

Merasa keinginannya dikabulkan, Nagisa langsung mengangguk antusias.

Rei tersenyum misterius ke arah Nagisa. "Baiklah kalau begitu kita ayo kita makan."

"Horee..." sorak Nagisa.

"Ikuti aku."

Nagisa berdiri dari duduknya dan mengikuti pemuda berambut biru itu. Rei menuntun Nagisa menuju kamar tidur, membuat Nagisa heran.

"Rei-chan, bukannya kita mau makan _ice cream_? Kenapa ke kamar?"

Rei tidak langsung menjawab, tangannya sibuk mengunci pintu.

"Bukankah kau masih lapar, Nagisa-kun? Jadi aku akan mengisi perutmu yang tidak pernah kenyang itu dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

Rei tidak bicara, hanya menyeringai ke arah Nagisa. Lalu tanpa basi-basi segera membanting tubuh mungil Nagisa ke atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **End**

 **.**

 **A/n : Tiba-tiba dapet ide pas ingat adegan Haruka dkk makan pizza di rumah Pelatih Goro di season 1. Nagisa benar-benar rakus makan pizzanya -_-"**

 **Fay yakin kalian pasti tau apa maksud dari 'mengisi perut dengan jalan dan cara yang lain' XD *rolling.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa luangkan waktu 1 menit untuk mereview. bye-bye...**


End file.
